Laying It All Out There
by IrishPanther
Summary: Patamon is anxious to tell Gatomon his true feelings for her. Will one simple night be the start of something special? PataGato. One-shot.


**Hello everybody, Irish here once again to give you another oneshot featuring a pairing that I think many of you will like: PataGato. Read, review, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lying down on his partner's soft bed, someone was in serious meditation mode. What this one creature was thinking about in particular was both thrilling and nerve-racking. _'Does she or doesn't she...ooh, if only I could read minds, this debacle could have been cleared ages ago.'_

Patamon didn't know how long TK left for school but ever since he did, the little bat like digimon has been on his bed, pondering about this certain feeling. It has been a little over a week since the digidestined has defeated MaloMyotismon and has rejuvenated peace to the Digital World. Since that fight ended, Patamon has been thinking nonstop about one certain creature, and her name was Gatomon.

Even by the sound of her name made Patamon flourish with adrenaline. His one true friend that he has known for over four years has made Patamon feel like the luckiest digimon alive. Though he really wanted to tell the white feline how he felt, the shear thought of just coming out and confessing his feeling towards Gatomon made Patamon weak to his little paws.

Knowing that he was over-thinking this certain situation, Patamon decided to leave the comfort of TK's bedroom and venture out into the living room, where he quickly flew over and seated himself upon the couch. Being extra careful with the remote underneath him, the bat like critter turned on the television that was right in front of him. _'A few hours of watching simple television should ease my mind just a bit…'_ Patamon pondered.

While this though should have turned out to be a realization, it quickly didn't. Channel after channel showed drama sequences about love, romance, and all other genres that has to do with these feelings. Feeling betrayed, due to the television using its non-existent powers upon the rookie (or at least Patamon thought it was since it did display a lot of love shows), Patamon decided that a quick little nap would do him good.

This action, however, was interrupted by TK's mother, Nancy Takaishi, entering the apartment. Ever since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the digidestined simply felt like it was best to explain what situation they were overtaken in during the past few months, thus leading to the parents knowing about the digimon. Though Nancy found it strange at first, she simply found the little bat like critter a joy to have around the house.

"Hello Patamon, I see that you're finally up and about," Nancy stated to the digimon.

"Yeah well…you know, I thought I had to at some point." Patamon found it awkward for him to be communication to TK's mother on a daily basis, though he hopes that this will cease.

"Is something the matter, something you want to talk about?" Nancy couldn't help but to see a look of anxiety on Patamon's face.

"Well, yes and no. I do have something on my mind but, no offense to you or anything, but I feel like I should just talk to my friends about it." Patamon tried to sound gentle towards the lady.

"I see; do you want me to call up anybody in particular to see if someone is at home?" Nancy asked.

"Well…" Patamon slowly stated, "If you want to try, then go ahead." And with that, Nancy decided to place a few calls.

'_Ooh, I hope I could find someone to talk to about this…' Patamon quietly pondered.  
_

* * *

"Man, over sixty channels on this television and _**still**_ nothing good is on; oh well…" Veemon couldn't take much more of the channel flipping and decided to turn the television off. Getting up from his laying down position on the couch, the little digimon pondered on what to do next.

"Wow, it's boring without anyone around here." Veemon said aloud. Since Davis decided to keep Veemon at home since there were no more threats happening in the Digital World, the little dragon quickly outgrew the little thought that 'being home would be the best thing ever.'

'_I've already eaten two rounds of breakfast and a little pre-lunch a little bit after that, and I've _**sworn** _myself that I would wait another half-hour before I start on lunch…' _Veemon's little thought bubble quickly exploded when he heard a knock on the door. Curious to see who it was, he ran over and opened it, kind of surprised to see Patamon standing in front of him.

"Hey…" Patamon stated, clearly out of breath, "Do you mind…if I…talk to you…about something."

"Umm…well you know you could have called here first bud," Veemon told his friend.

"I _**know**_ but you never really crossed my mind when I was going through names…in fact, you were the last person I wanted to talk to you about this situation that I'm currently in." Patamon explained.

"I see…well why not; come on in." Veemon ushered his friend into the apartment as both of them sat on the couch.

"Well ok, before I say anything, I don't want you getting upset…" Patamon started to say before he was interrupted by Veemon.

"Upset; why in the world would I get upset," Veemon questioned his friend.

"Well…this subject is kind of a big deal to me, and I know it kind of is a big deal to you." Patamon came out with it. "It has to do with Gatomon."

Veemon gave a quizzical look to Patamon. "Well, what is it about Gatomon that you want to talk about?"

"Veemon, there's no other reason to say what I am about to say, so here it goes…I think I'm in love with her." Patamon stated, eagerly waiting for a response.

Veemon looked down at his feet as they swayed off of the couch. "I see, and you don't want to tell her because you are afraid of what she might say."

Patamon couldn't help but to be taken aback by Veemon's statement. "Wait…you _**aren't**_ upset about my love for Gatomon?"

"Nope, not at all," Veemon reassured Patamon with a smile on his face, "I kind of felt that you were close to her in that department; besides, my little crush on her just, I don't know, vanished some time ago."

"Really…I'm in complete shock," Patamon said.

"Well I'm kind of digging the single life right now; you know, not having a care in the world to think about, just me, myself, and I," Veemon cheerfully stated.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, but I didn't come here to talk about your single life," Patamon tried to steer his friend back to the main point at hand, " I came here to get some sort of advice."

"If you want some advice from me, here it is: just be yourself. When you tell Gatomon how you truly feel for her, just be real sincere about it and make sure you add some feeling into it," Veemon stared off, "otherwise, you'll end up looking like a complete fool, and I know you aren't that and I know that Gatomon doesn't think of you like that. In some way, I think she loves you too."

"Wow…I wasn't really expecting _**this**_ from you, I mean the whole true advice thing," Patamon stated.

"Yeah well Davis gave me a few pointers on how he tries to win Kari over," Veemon couldn't help but to add an eye roll with that statement, "and let me tell you, they are completely useless; so I decided to think up some of my own pointers, and…well, there you go."

"You know what," Patamon stated to Veemon, "it really means a lot to me that you are giving me advice and aren't sounding the least bit jealous of me."

"Yeah, well I kind of support you and Gatomon; after all, you both are my friends and I hope that you too end up being a couple and whatnot." Veemon said.

"Thanks for that," Patamon said as he gave a hug to Veemon.

"No problem friend," Veemon stated back.

"Just one more thing…where do you think I should propose this at?" Patamon asked.

"Well," Veemon stated, "I know one place that will work…"

* * *

"Hey Gatomon," Kari stated as she walking into her bedroom after returning from school. Her partner was lying on her bed, simply looking upward.

"Hey Kari, how was your day," Gatomon sounded like she was bored out of her mind.

"It wasn't anything too bad, unless you want to count Davis trying to impress me yet again…" Kari simply eye rolled at this statement as Gatomon made an unpleasant face.

"Again, man when will he get a clue," Gatomon started to go on a rant until a beeping noise came from Kari's pocket.

"Wonder who that could be?" Kari sarcastically stated before pulling out her D-Terminal and flipped it open. To her surprise, it was TK wanting to ask a question for Gatomon.

"Hey Gatomon, are you free tonight; Patamon wants to know if you want to hang in the Digital World?"

Gatomon bolted up from her position and now sat straight up. Her reply was a simple shrug, "Why not, got nothing else to do."

"Alright then…" Kari replied to TK's message, stating that Gatomon would love to hang with Patamon.

"Wonder what he wants to talk about…" Gatomon stated.

"I think you _**clearly**_ know what he wants to talk about," Kari said, "He wants to talk about you."

"…I knew I should have seen this day coming sooner or later," Gatomon replied weakly.

Kari knew that her partner sounded distressed about tonight's little get-together, so she tried to ease the mood a bit. "Gatomon, you do know what I mean, right?"

"Yes, I know," Gatomon stated profoundly, "I know what he wants to do; it's just that I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Well, you only got a few hours before you have to decide," Kari told Gatomon, "If you want my two cents, just play tonight out and see where it eventually leads to."

Gatomon sighed at that advice. "Yeah, because we all can clearly see how that will go."

"C'mon Gats, you and I both know that this night would happen after the Digital World was at peace again; well, it's happening real soon and I don't want you going into this sounding real miffed about it…"

"Kari," Gatomon started out, "it's not that I knew that this would occur; it's the fact that if I'm truly ready to handle a relationship. You know how my past was; do you really think that after all of that, that I am ready to handle something as serious as what could happen."

Kari couldn't help but to ponder at what her partner said. Sure she had a few rough years with being a part of Myotismon's army, but Kari thought that Gatomon could find true love sooner than later, and she believed that Patamon could be the one.

"Gatomon," Kari stated, "I believe that you should know by now whether or not you are capable of being a part of a relationship. Hopefully tonight, you will know your answer."

Gatomon simply let out a sigh at her partner's response, feeling not the slightest bit better whatsoever for her get-together with Patamon later tonight.

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying yourself so far?" Patamon decided to ask his companion.

"It's going alright I guess," Gatomon replied back. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was actually enjoying herself way more that she thought she would. The night started off with some dinner at this new diner that Patamon picked out, then a lovely boat stroll along the river (though Gatomon felt real tense throughout the ride, being a cat and being around water…), and now the two are taking a walk in the forest.

"I kind of wanted to show you something to cap off tonight, if that is alright with you?" Patamon asked.

"Sure, I guess…what do you want to show me?" Gatomon replied back.

"Oh, you'll see in just a bit," was the only response Gatomon got back.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, the duo found themselves on the beach. Feeling the sand right below their paws and hearing the sound of the waves crashing along the shore, both Patamon and Gatomon decided to lay down and look at the magnificent moon-lit night sky.

"Isn't this a beautiful view," Patamon asked.

"Patamon, this is marvelous and all, but what should I be looking for," Gatomon couldn't help but to ask since there would be no other reason that Patamon brought her here.

Suddenly something shiny caught Gatomon's eyes; it was a shooting star, streaming across the sky in a glimpse. Though the display lasted for a few seconds, Gatomon was awestruck at the sight of the star.

"Patamon, _**please **_tell me that you just saw that?" Gatomon shot out from the sand and asked Patamon, but when she turned to see him, she saw a huge smile on his face.

"I kind of knew it would be coming, so I decided to bring you out here, and judging by your look, I can see that you thoroughly enjoyed it." Patamon stated.

"Patamon…why though," Gatomon asked.

"Well…" Patamon started off, sounding really nervous as he played with his wings, "in some sort of way, you kind of remind me of a shooting star; you are eager to see one and then magnificent when you finally saw it, and though it lasts a short time, the memory can still live on."

Gatomon couldn't help but to tear up at this. "Patamon, do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do…" Patamon started out, "You are my shooting star Gatomon; you came right into my life when I least expected it and you have been as beautiful as the first day that I met you. The only difference between you and a shooting star is that I want to feeling, the memory, to live on."

'_Well, here goes nothing…'_ "Gatomon, what I'm trying to say is that I…I love you."

Patamon looked up to see Gatomon beaming while still crying tears of excitement.

"So, aren't you going to say something?" Patamon decided to ask her.

There were only three words that came into Gatomon's mind… "Read my lips." And with that, the two shared their first kiss together under the beauty that made up the nighttime sky. A sky that would be cherished for these two forever, as it was where they claimed their love for each other. They simply wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

**So, here you guys are, something that I enjoyed writing about. Liked it, hated it, what else would you want to see? Just simply review or PM me and I can talk to you guys about it! Until next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


End file.
